Big Brother
by mcbriderulz
Summary: As the Glee Club gets ready for nationals, Blaine has a surprise visit from someone from his past. Everyone goes crazy for his charming and handsome brother Cooper, but Blaine seems to have mixed emotions about him. Fantasy Episode
1. Chapter 1

"Blaine, why are we here?" Kurt whined. The others nodded in agreement. "I thought we were going to get something to eat then go shopping."

Blaine stopped pacing long enough to look at the slightly taller boy, he sighed "we will, but I want to show you guys an idea I had for nationals." He then gestured towards a chair on the front row, and Kurt sat in it reluctantly. Puck and Santana had already snuck out, and Finn was glaring at Blaine. He didn't want to make anyone else mad so he decided to get on with it. He stepped up to the microphone and took a deep breathe. He slowly released it as the band began to play.

"Beauty queen of only eighteen

She had some trouble with herself

He was always there to help her

She always belonged to someone else

I drove for miles and miles

And wound up at your door

I've had you so many times but somehow

I want more

I don't mind spending everyday

Out on your corner in the pouring rain

Look for the girl with the broken smile

Ask her if she wants to stay awhile

And she will be loved

She will be loved"

His voice was a little shaky at first, but grew stronger as Kurt gave him encouraging nods and smiles.

"I know where you hide

Alone in your car

Know all of the things that make you who you are

I know that goodbye means nothing at all

Comes back and begs me to catch her every time she falls

Tap on my window knock on my door

I want to make you feel beautiful"

Rachel and Mercedes started swaying and Tina started tearing up. She always got emotional during love songs or anything sad.

"I don't mind spending everyday

Out on your corner in the pouring rain

Look for the girl with the broken smile

Ask her if she wants to stay awhile

And she will be loved

And she will be loved

And she will be loved

And she will be loved"

As the music slowed and came to a stop, Blaine took a deep breathe and looked for the reaction of the New Directions. The girls cheered and clapped wildly. He smiled and turned to Kurt, expecting the blue eyed boy to be bursting with pride and cheering. But he wasn't. He was curiously staring at something behind Blaine.

As everyone quieted, they took notice of probably the same thing as Kurt. A slightly deep voice rang through the silent auditorium.

"impressive, your range has gotten better. And you stopped singing Disney songs, thank god"

Blaine spun around. He blinked at the man standing behind him, surprised by his sudden appearance.

"C-Cooper? What are you doing here?" he stuttered, glancing back at the confused glee club sitting in the audience.

"what? Am I not allowed to come see my baby brother?" Cooper laughed, his glasses glinting in the stage lights. Blaine slightly wince at the embarrassing nickname. Cooper closed the distance between them and pulled Blaine into a hug, one that Blaine didn't return.

"Blaine, it's been so long! You haven't changed at all, well I guess your voice is a little deeper, but you're still kinda short" he ruffled Blaine's hair and turned towards everyone in the audience. "so, who are your friends?"

Cooper removed his black wayfarer glasses and brushed his wavy brown hair out of his face, revealing gorgeous dark blue eyes and the same triangle eyebrows as Blaine. All the girls started to giggle and whisper to each other. Santana, who spontaneously appeared again, spoke up first "Blaine never told us he had a brother..." she hopped up on stage and looped her arm through Cooper's "wow, there is no denying you two are related, I'm Santana... and available" she winked, getting a closer inspection of him up close. Cooper raised an eyebrow at her and laughed.

Kurt glanced away to look at Blaine. He was fidgeting slightly with his hands shoved into the pockets of his jeans. He bit his lower lip as he uncomfortably watched his friends gather around his brother. "Oh my goodness you are so fine!" Sugar said aloud to herself. Cooper laughed and shrugged his shoulders "guilty as charged" throwing a wink at her. All the girls totally melted at that point, collapsing against each other.

"what's wrong?" Kurt whispered as he stepped up beside the hazel eyed boy. Blaine crossed his arms across his chest and looked down "nothing, I'm fine". Kurt raised an eyebrow and tilted his head. He could tell when Blaine was lying, most of the time. Blaine swallowed, sensing Kurt's disbelief and shrugged "I'm just really tired. I'm gonna head home." He walked off the stage leaving everyone behind to marvel over the blue-eyed, handsome, 25 year old version of Blaine. He hurriedly walked out of the school and broke into a jog as he came into the parking lot, jumping into his car. Anger compelling him to drive over the speed limit as he sped towards home.


	2. Chapter 2

Hey guys! Sorry, but this part is a lot shorter than the first. I cut them into chapters and stuff to where I would think there would be a commercial break. This one is shorter, because its kinda changes so you can see what happened to Quinn. But I'm not writing about her, so when I publish the next part, it will be back to Blaine. Remember guys (whoever is reading this, I doubt there are many) I LOVE reviews. Okay, on with the story!

**Big Brother Pt. 2**

"What the hell!" Blaine shouted as he entered his house. He didn't normally curse unless he was mad or upset. He stormed into the living room where his mother sat folding laundry. "why is he here?" he glared at her, eyes almost black with petulance.

"Blaine, don't raise your voice at me!" she scolded, she sighed and answered again "... You mean Cooper? Well he is here to visit"

Blaine shook his head slightly "why? Did you know he was coming?"

"yes, he called a few weeks ago and asked if he could come see us."

"why didn't you tell me?"

"I wanted it to be a surprise. You haven't seen him in eight years! I just thought you two could bond, you know, spend some time together." she pleaded, knowing that Blaine was very upset about all this.

"No, I don't want to have anything to do with him" he said sternly, backing up towards the stairs.

His mom stood and faced him "Blaine Darren Anderson! Think about what you're saying!"

But Blaine was already at the top of the stairs and slamming his door shut behind him and locking it.

Light streamed in through the curtains of Blaine's bedroom. He had awakened to find himself still in his clothes from yesterday. He quickly took a shower and gelled his dark curls back before dawning his black converse, orange pollo, white pants, and matching white suspenders. He came down stairs and grabbed an apple. He hurried out the door so he wouldn't make any unwanted encounters with any certain family members.

Blaine arrived at school at seven-thirty. He grabbed his books out of his locker and walked with Kurt to their first period. Throughout out class, Blaine thought about about his 'conversation' with his mother the other day. He shouldn't have been that harsh, but he had meant what he said. He wanted to avoid Cooper at all cost. He didn't even want to think about him, which was hard to do when Tina and Mercedes, sitting right in front of him, giggled and whispered the whole class period.

When the bell rang Blaine gathered his things and walked out into the crowded hallway. He thought school was where he could get away from Cooper, but it seemed that he was all any of his friends talked about now.


	3. Chapter 3

Hey I'm back with another part of Big Brother! OH MY GOD. i am just blown away by all the emails i got today. i had only posted my story like three hours ago, and got like 8 Favoriteds and Story Alerts. thank you all sooooo much for reading and following my story, because we all know I'm a terrible writer :P

in the last chapter, my friend was confused about Blaine's middle name, so here is to clear that up. i dont know what his real middle name is, so i just put the guy that plays Blaine (Darren Criss) name there.

so yes, please enjoy and feel free to leave me a review of what you think so far. I cant wait to get my first review :D oh yeah, this part has a flash back in it, cuz my editor (actually just my friend) read it and was a little confused about it, so the words that are in italics are the flashback :) and on with the story...

**Big Brother Pt.3**

Rachel and Blaine walked down the hall towards the choir room. Despite what had happened yesterday, Glee Club was the best part of Blaine's day and it could always cheer him up. It was his little escape from all the drama at home and school. He soon forgot about the whole Cooper situation as he came closer to their meeting place. They heard hysterical laughing coming from the room. Rachel strutted in first, with Blaine following. His smile slipped from his face as he came to a halt in the door way.

Everyone was sitting in the red chairs laughing with Cooper standing in the middle of the room. He was doing impersonations of Justin Beiber, Charlie Sheen, and other famous people. His eyes narrowed when Cooper showed them how to strike a pose, everyone 'wow'ing when he flashed his dazzling smile.

Blaine decided that he would skip Glee Club to day. He met Kurt's eyes for a second before turning and walking back down the hallway. Hoping that no one would come after him, he rushed through the doors into the parking lot. He grabbed his keys out of his pocket and unlocked the civic, climbing into the drivers seat. Blaine slid the key into the ignition, but didn't turn it yet. He let go of the key and leaned his head against the steering wheel. Did Cooper have to take everything from him? Why was he here at glee club?

Blaine sat up and started up the car. As he pulled out of the parking lot, he saw in the rearview mirror Kurt walk out of the school searching for him. He knew Kurt would probably stop by later, him being the one that wants to know everything, but Blaine wanted to be left alone right now.

When Blaine got home, he locked himself in his room, turned his music on, and didn't come out for the rest of the evening. Not when Kurt came and begged for Blaine to talk to him. When Cooper came home and knocked at his door, he didn't budge from his spot on the bed, and only turned the music up louder. Blaine did that whenever he didn't want to be bothered.

When Cooper had given up and went downstairs, Blaine turned down the music and regain his spot on his bed. He thought about the last time he saw his eldest brother.

_ Blaine ran into the crowd of people and searched for his family after the play was over. He spotted Andrew first, his second eldest brother. His dirty blonde hair falling over his green eyes as he looked around for someone. Blaine rushed over and hugged him excitedly._

_"hey Blaine!" Andrew smiled, suddenly lighting up. He was only four years older than the nine year old Blaine. "you did great! You totally killed your solo!" Andrew grinned down at him as he ruffled his little brother's hair._

_"don't sugar coat it, Drew." an irritated voice spat. They both looked to see Cooper walk towards them. He turned towards the youngest "you could have done better. Your pitch was wrong and your timing was off." Cooper's dark gaze directed at Blaine._

_"Cooper, he's only nine," Andrew muttered to the eldest. "so what? If Blaine ever wants to be good at something, he needs to know how to take criticism and be able to improve himself. I'm only helping him." He rolled his eyes and shoved past them muttering something like "Waste of my time"._

_"hey, Blaine, don't listen to him. He's drunk and not thinking straight" Andrew gave him a small reassuring smile "come on, let's go find mom and dad."_

_They arrived at the house late after stopping to get some Chinese food. They were slightly worried because Cooper had disappeared after the play and they hadn't heard from him. It wasn't the first time he had left and didn't say when he would be back, but they still worried._

_Blaine and Andrew entered the living room to find Cooper sitting on the floor by the window, it cracked open slightly, and smoking. Mom came in right behind them. "oh my god! Cooper Anderson! Put that out now! I knew you had been acting strange lately, but..." she was so enraged and shocked she couldn't finish._

_"Lydia what is..." Dad walked in and saw Cooper, still sitting and taking long drags on the cigarette. He stormed up and grabbed it and threw it out the window. "that is it! I told you to clean up your act. Tomorrow morning, your going to the airport, and we are flying you to San Diego. Your going to live with your Uncle Kent." with that he stormed out and down the hall towards his bedroom. Mom had tears in her eyes, she stood there trying to decide what to do. She finally followed dad and disappeared in their room._

_Cooper stood, and sulked towards the stairs, not saying a word to his brothers. "Coop-" Blaine was cut off by a dark glare "just shut up" he hissed and continued up the stairs._

_"come on Blaine. It's time for bed" Andrew whispered as he led the youngest to his room._

Blaine fell back onto the bed and stared at the ceiling. Why did Cooper have to come back now, when everything in his life was starting to go right?

oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

okay guys! yay! im quite happy with how this one turned out, besides the flashbakc, i feel like i could have written it better...

im going to try to upload the next part soon, maybe later today (because i want to finish the whole thing before the actual episode comes out) so keep looking for it and dont forget to leave a review :)


	4. Chapter 4

**Wuttup? LOL thanks again for all you guys reading my story! So just wanted to tell you, so you wouldn't get confused, the part where it says "XXXXXXXXX" that means something else happened, like it skipped to a scene with Rachel or Finn or whatever, then came back to Kurt and Blaine before cutting to commercial. Just so you know…**

**Big Brother Pt. 4**

"Oh. My. God. Blaine, your brother is so gorgeous!" Rachel exclaimed as she jumped next to him in the lunch line. He glanced at her through the corner of his eye. She and him had become good friends during West Side Story, and she sometimes insisted on doing duets with him.

Blaine continued walking silently towards the lunch table while Rachel, following behind him, continued "I mean he is sooooooo dreamy! I never thought a guy with glasses could be so HOT, but Cooper... Wow! That adorable smile, and his hair does that 'flop' thing over his incredible blue eyes..." she rested her head on her hands as she swooned over Blaine's brother.

"Rachel you're drooling" Blaine pointed out as he took a bite of his apple.

"what? No I'm not!" she retorted quickly wiping her mouth on her sleeve. "god, curse you Andersons and your extremely attractive genes!" she muttered, making Blaine stifled a laugh.

"I'm serious! Where do you guys get your good looks from? I mean you, Blaine, have that curly brown hair and hazel eyes, and Cooper, oh god don't let me get started!" she was interrupted by the bell, signaling the end of lunch. They rose from the table and exited the cafeteria, Rachel not ceasing from blabbering about how attractive and charming Cooper was.

Blaine remained quiet as they descended the stairs and walked to the second building where Rachel's Home Economics class and Blaine's AP chemistry class was. Blaine watched the ground as it changed beneath his feet. from the grey concrete sidewalk to the red and white aluminum floors of McKinley High, building 2.

Rachel stopped babbling long enough to notice her friend's downcast eyes and silence. She stopped in the middle of the hallway and placed a hand on his arm "Blaine? What's wrong?"

He sighed and looked back at her "can we just stop talking about my brother?" he muttered harshly, continuing down the hall towards his next class.

The rest of the day flew by. Blaine worked diligently on all his work during his classes. He didn't even bother to check if Cooper was in glee club again, he just skipped.

When he got home he grabbed a cup of jello out of the fridge and stalked up to his room with his books. He sat at his desk and finished up any work he didn't already finish in class. After only an hour he was done and had nothing else to do but spin around in his swivel chair until he had nothing left to think about. When Cooper came home, there was nothing to do but listen to the conversations down stairs, since he left his iPod in his locker.

Quickly becoming bored and uninterested, Blaine came out of his room and walked down stairs. Ignoring any thing said to him by his family, he walked out the door and got into his car. He didn't know where he was going to go, but he didn't care.

Kurt stared at Finn in disgust across the table as the football player grabbed four slices of pizza and starting gulping them down. Finn plopped back down on the couch next to Burt to watch the game. Finn could eat like a pig when he was hungry. Kurt was distracted from the two when a knock came from the front door. He hurriedly excused himself to open it. Blaine was standing on the porch, hands awkwardly swinging at his sides, with a strange look on his face.

"hey, I'm sorry to show up unexpected, but I just needed to get out of my house for awhile." he apologized. Kurt shrugged and invited him in. He had been wanting to speak with Blaine and now was his chance.

"hi Mr. Hummel, Finn." Blaine shyly waved as he entered the living room. The two just grunted hellos, not taking their eyes away from the screen.

"dad, we're gonna go upstairs" Kurt stated politely. It pulled Burt's attention away. He eyed his son and Blaine carefully before nodding and turning back. "just keep the door open" he called after them as Kurt took Blaine's hand and led him up to his room.

Kurt gracefully sat down cross-legged in his desk chair while Blaine crashed down on to his bed. Staring up at the ceiling before shifting his gaze to Kurt. after an a moment of just starring at each other, Kurt begahn to question him.

"what's going on? are you okay, like are you depressed?" Kurt implied.

"what? No, i'm fine"

"well lately, you've been acting strange, skipping Glee club and hiding in your room all day, not talking to anybody. Not even me. And I just can't help feeling that it has something to do with Cooper."

Blaine's eyes shot down as soon as he said it. It didn't go unnoticed by Kurt.

"what's with you and him? I mean he seems like a great guy to-"

"yeah. because you didn't know him..." Blaine trailed off closing his eyes. This was more than he ever wanted to share with anyone.

Kurt suddenly took pity on Blaine "hey, if you don't want to talk about it, we don't have to" he grabbed his hand reassuringly. Blaine sighed, losing some tension in his shoulders. "but you do have to go to glee club tomorrow. No more skipping!" Kurt teased as he pulled Blaine up into a tight hug.

"but-"

"it doesn't matter if he is there or not. Now, let's watch a movie, okaay?"

XXXXXXXXXXXXX

They stood on porch saying their goodbyes. "thanks Kurt, for everything. I'm glad I stopped bye." Blaine smiled.

"sure thing, now don't forget, Glee club tomorrow, no skipping!" Kurt reminded before shooing him off.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

**Don't forget to leave a review, beccause this is the first time i have ever written a Glee story, and i want to know if i'm doing good or not, and reviews make me happy :)**

**it's midnight, so im gunna go to bed, but ill try to upload tomorrow :) seeya later**


	5. Chapter 5

**hey peeps :) i am back and just wanted to say, thank you all who have been reading ym story so far, and im hoping you are enjoying it. dont forget to write a review becasue they make me want to write more :D**

**Big Brother Pt 5**

Blaine and Rachel strolled into glee club side by side. Cooper was there, again. This time he wasn't showing off, just idly chatting with Quinn. Blaine couldn't help his mood change from happy to sullen when he saw Cooper. he was forced to sit between rachel and cooper when there were no more seats left. Rachel watched him brush his fingers through his hair several times, avoiding looking at Cooper. It wasn't hard to guess that he wasn't comfortable being in the same room as his brother.

"hey guys! Nice to see you back Blaine." Mr. Schue announced as he entered the room "now as you can tell Cooper Anderson is joining us again. You said you had something you wanted to show us, right?" Mr. Schuester asked.

Everyone cheered the confident Cooper on as he stood up and stretched his arms, everyone except Blaine. They made eye contact for a second before he blinked them and cleared his throat.

He started humming, undeterred by Blaine's grumpy demeanor. He stopped and sighed heavily when Blaine continued to glare at him.

Knowing his little brother communicated best through song, he slipped on his black wayfarer glasses, stepped to the piano, and began playing.

"I'm not surprised, not everything lasts

I've broken my heart so many times, I stopped keeping track

Talk myself in, I talk myself out

I get all worked up, then I let myself down

I tried so very hard not to lose it

I came up with a million excuses

I thought, I thought of every possibility

And I know someday that it'll all turn out

You'll make me work, so we can work to work it out

And I promise you, kid, that I give so much more than I get

I just haven't met you yet"

Finn quickly joined in on the drums, giving Cooper a supporting beat. Cooper flashed his movie star smile at Finn and started bopping his head up and down.

"I might have to wait, I'll never give up

I guess it's half timing, and the other half's luck

Wherever you are, whenever it's right

You'll come out of nowhere and into my life

And I know that we can be so amazing

And, baby, your love is gonna change me

And now I can see every possibility

And somehow I know that it'll all turn out

You'll make me work, so we can work to work it out

And I promise you, kid, I give so much more than I get

I just haven't met you yet

They say all's fair

In love and war

But I won't need to fight it

We'll get it right and we'll be united

And I know that we can be so amazing

And being in your life is gonna change me

And now I can see every single possibility

And someday I know it'll all turn out

And I'll work to work it out

Promise you, kid, I'll give more than I get

Than I get, than I get, than I get

Oh, you know it'll all turn out

And you'll make me work so we can work to work it out

And I promise you kid to give so much more than I get

Yeah, I just haven't met you yet

I just haven't met you yet."

He ended and smiled at everyone and especially Blaine. He high-fived Finn, complementing his drumming skills.

"oh my wow... That was amazing! I didn't know you could sing and play piano, too!" Quinn sounded very surprised.

Blaine looked up, slouching in the chair with his arms crossed, the unfazed expression still there. Cooper smiled at him, as if he expected Blaine to break out into 'Introducing Me' and act as if everything was okay between them.

He was done trying to hide his anger from the rest. He stood and stepped up to his older brother "yes, Cooper, is there anything you can't do?" he sneered sarcastically.

Everyone hushed at the sudden dark remark from Blaine. Cooper sadly frowned at him "I can't change my past" hinting at something unknown to everyone else. Blaine shook his head and walked out, ignoring Mr. Schuester's protests to come back.

"well he was here for half of it" Kurt shrugged, shaking his head 'no' when Puck went to go after him "leave him be, he needs to blow off some steam."

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

**okay yes sooooo if any of you guyses are wondering, the song used is "Haven't Met You Yet" by Michael Buble**

**yeah, i decied that so people wouldnt get confused, i would make the song in the center. so enjoy and please rate and review or whatever :D**

***btw i really like all the songs i choose for this fanfic, so be ready for some epic songs that go perfect with the story :D**


	6. Chapter 6

**hey im back with another part of BB! :) i hope you guys are liking it so far... any thoughts on it? i LOVE reviews so feel free to leave me one :P**

**Again, i am just blow away by all the emails of favorte and story alert subscriptons i got :) you all are the flipping awesomest people evah!**

**I want give a big thank you to _naja8_ and _.Riso_ for writing the first reviews :D thank alot guys you totally rock! :)**

**sorry this one is kinda shorter than the others... anywho, on with the story!**

**Big Brother Pt 6**

Blaine sat in a deserted hallway and threw a tennis ball against the wall until he was sure everyone had gone home. He walked to his locker and pulled his books into his bag. He descended the stairs and started down the main hallway towards the parking lot.

He stopped and looked over, the choir room door was open. Mr. Schue must have left it open accidentally. Blaine stepped into the room to grab some sheet music he left in there earlier and turned to leave. The piano was right in front of him, and he felt it almost calling to him.

Blaine hovered by the piano, lightly pushing down a key. The soft chord echoed in the silent room. He sat down on the bench, playing a few more.

Suddenly all the emotions Blaine had been holding inside of him flooded out as he closed his eyes and played a song from memory. His fingers flew across the keys playing a catchy tune. This song had been on his mind for a while. He lightly started singing.

"this time, baby... bulletproof"

He closed his eyes and started from the begining.

"Been there, done that messed around

I'm having fun, don't put me down

I'll never let you sweep me off my feet

I won't let you in again

The messages I tried to send

My information's just not going in"

He sang it softly, almost like a lullaby.

"Burning bridges shore to shore

I break away from something more

I'm not turned on to love until it's cheap

Been there, done that messed around

I'm having fun, don't put me down

I'll never let you sweep me off my feet"

Blaine closed his eyes as he sang the next words, suddenly feeling the lyrics. He sang each word for its full meaning.

"This time, baby, I'll be bulletproof

This time, baby, I'll be bulletproof

I won't let you turn around

And tell me now, I'm much too proud

To walk away from something when it's dead

Do, do, do your dirty words

Come out to play when you are hurt?

There's certain things that should be left unsaid

Tick, tick, tick, tick on the watch

And life's too short for me to stop

Oh baby, your time is running out

I won't let you turn around

And tell me now I'm much too proud

All you do is fill me up with doubt"

He started to slow down, coming the conclusion of the song.

"This time, baby, I'll be bulletproof

This time, baby, I'll be bulletproof

This time, baby, I'll be bulletproof"

He extended the last note as long as he could. Even though he still felt a little uneasy, he was glad he got that feeling off his chest. He expressed his feeling through music, always had, and it would bother him if he didn't sing it or play it out.

Blaine glanced at the clock, five-thirty. He spent way too much time here than me meant to. He packed the last of the sheet music into his bag and hurried to get home.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOO

**kk this song (Bulletproof) is originally by La Roux. but since it is an emotional moment for Blaine, i wanted to do a slower, less upbeat song, but i thought this song was perfect for it. sooooooooo i looked up "Bulletproof La Roux slow version" and the version i used in the story is what i found. it is by username: JanaKatherina92 **

**check it out dont forget to keep looking for more of Big Brother ( i'm probably gunna post more later today)**


	7. Chapter 7

**OKAY, i originally wanted this longer, but by the time i finished it, it was too long. so i just cut it in half, or more like 1/3 i guess... so yes i am looking forward to part 8, becasue the song he sings is flipping amazing... you'll see :)**

**Big Brother Pt 7 **

That morning, Cooper came with Blaine to school. He walked with him between classes and was waiting at Blaine's locker every time he needed to get into it. He was almost desperate to spend time with the young Anderson.

"Maybe we could go somewhere for lunch today," offered Cooper, hopefully, as he walked with his little brother between classes.

"Why would we do that?" asked Blaine, walking at a hurried pace.

"Because I'd like to spend some time with you." said Cooper, hurrying to keep up.

"We can spend time together in the cafeteria," replied Blaine uninterested "uh, scratch that. No we can't, because I don't want you there"

"Blaine," spoke the taller boy. "You need to tell me what is bothering you."

"Right now, you are what's bothering me," answered Blaine, coldly. Cooper stopped in his tracks.

After class Blaine stopped by his locker to grab his calculus book. He had a test that he didn't study for and he needed to finish reading the last section.

He closed his locker and Cooper was right there, leaning against the lockers nonchalantly.

Blaine's eyes widened in surprise and he jumped slightly. "what do you want?"

Cooper stood straight and stared down at him "Blaine, I know you don't like me-"

"whatever made you think that?" Blaine gasped sarcastically, regaining his composure.

Cooper didn't let the snide remark bother him "-But I'm trying to make things better between us."

"why? You've hated me for as long as I can remember, then you disappeared, now suddenly your back and you want to be best friends?" Blaine asked, disbelief in his voice.

"because your my brother and-"

"no, you are not my brother. You stopped being that eight years ago."

Cooper sighed deeply before continuing "Look, Blaine, I had a lot of problems. I was messed up, getting into trouble, drinking and smoking. I'm trying to make things right between us, it's too late for Andrew and me, I just hope it's not to late for us. Blaine, will you please forgive me?"

Cooper stared at him, his eyes pleading and desperate. He tried to read Blaine's expression, but when Blaine set his face that way, it was impossible to know what he was thinking. "I-I just can't"

"but-"

"would you just leave me alone?" he hissed and turned away from him, walking down the hall towards his next class. Instead of following, Cooper walked towards the office. He would join them in Glee club again if Blaine was there.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

**sooo wutcha think? please review and i might upload the next part faster (it's a real doozy) ;D**


	8. Chapter 8

**im soooooo pissed off right now. i just found out that i might have to miss the real Big Brother episode premire on tuesday... god.. but i wont let my anger keep you guys from reading the next part of Big Brother**

**thanks to you guys and your very nice reviews, i have started another Fanfic/project thingy. :) it is called "Glee iPod Drabbles" just go look it up to see what it is about and stuff :) it would mean alot to me if you guys read that too (but finish this one first)**

**okay well... hmm i dont really have anything else to say, oh well. on with the story! **

**Big Brother Pt 8**

That afternoon, Cooper came into the choir room and sat down next to Blaine. He could tell his younger brother was still frigid.

"Talk to me," he whispered, growing slightly impatient.

Blaine crossed his arms and looked away.

Cooper's pleading expression turned sour. If his brother was going to be bitter, so could he. He leaned away and turned towards the front.

"Good afternoon everyone," called out Mr. Schue enthusiastically from the front of the room. "we are going to be doing things a little bit different today, I'm going to draw a name out of this jar," he showed a peanut butter jar around filled with strips of white paper. "when your name gets pulled, you'll come up in front and sing whatever song comes to mind first. It can be as random as you want, that's the point. I really want you guys expressing your feelings for this lesson. Every great artist is prepared."

Rachel and Mercedes perked up at this and got real excited. Everybody else either grumbled or stayed quiet. Brittany was pulled first and she stood up and started singing "I'm a Barbie Girl" reluctantly getting Puck to sing "come on Barbie, let's go party"

Everyone was practically keeling over, laughing by the time Brittany was finished. Not wanting to waste anytime, Mr. Schue quieted the group and drew again. This time it was Blaine.

He stood up in front of everyone, cleared his throat, opened his mouth, and nothing came out. His mind was blank. He had been planning all through Brittany's song to sing 'Not Alone' but all the lyrics were erased from his brain.

Everyone, including Cooper, stared at him expectantly. When he saw a small bit of amusement glimmer in his brother's eyes, anger suddenly coursed through his veins. Blaine knew exactly what he was going to sing.

He picked up a guitar, surprising everyone, and started strumming the chords. At first he stared at the floor, then glared at Cooper, but slowly made his way around the room. The drummer soon joined in with him providing a low beat.

"Remember that time,

When you wouldn't talk to me,

You wouldn't talk to me, all night.

Remember that song,

and all the words we'd sing.

Well here's a song I sing, all right.

Remember that way,

How you'd never lie to me,

'cause you'd never lie to me, no way.

You could be faking it,

My god, don't be like that.

I don't like the way you act, around me.

So baby, come on, come on..."

He looked down, catching his breath, before looking back.

"Oh don't you tell me to go,

and say "I'm the one,"

d-d-do you think I'm dumb?

Sorry- did I just stutter?

Won't tell you what you know,

but there you go again

You were never my friend,

you were never my,

you were never my lover!

Remember that night,

When I saw you standing there,

I remember; I don't care-

'bout you.

I'm remember how

you thought you were at the top,

well I think I'm better off

without you!

And I got your number, right next to your name.

But it ain't nothing, no, it ain't enough.

I got your word, I know, but that's all I'll get...

Trying to forget, your kind of love...

So baby, come on, come on..."

Blaine turned a little to the side and strummed the bridge quickly before turning back.

"Oh don't you tell me no, 'cause there you go again

You're ten out of ten,

Sorry, did I just s-stutter?

Won't tell you what you know, but there you go again,

You were never my friend,

You were never my, you were never my lover, no.

I know you could be better,

You don't have to waste my time,

It's not like I need you more than I need me and mine,

And I know that you want it

Trying to get you on it,

Baby we could forget the rights, turn around and wrong it.

Spare me your convictions, the promises you keep,

I've got a better proposition, and the friction that you need.

Don't you tell me that, you don't want to.

Don't you tell me that, you don't want to.

Oh don't you tell me no, 'cause there you go again

You're ten out of ten,

Sorry did I just s-stutter?

Won't tell you what you know, this is the end.

You were never my friend,

You were never my, you were never my lover"

He hit the last chord with so much power and feeling that the whole group jumped, startled out of their Blaine-induced-trance. They had never seen this side to Blaine.

He placed the guitar back on it's stand before returning to his seat, hazel eyes never leaving Cooper's blue ones.

"um, wow, that was... amazing Blaine! I've never seen you preform like that! That was like a whole new you. Great job, now let's see who's next..." Mr. Schue shuffled his hand around the jar, "Finn!"

The rest of the group regained their thoughts and cheered for Finn as he started singing 'Leavin'.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

**did i tell you it was gunna be awesome or what? LOL i really love this one. especially the song, god, Darren Criss is amazing...**

**song is 'Stutter' by Darren Criss. i took the lyrics from Darren's version and from AVPS and mashed them together to kinda get the point across. please leave your opinions or whatever you want in a review. i really like reviews cuz they make me happy :3 and i need to be happy right now, cuz im pissed off and sad.. sad that my lovely fantasy episode is coming to an end...**


	9. Chapter 9

**hey guys,like i promised, here is the REAL ending.**

** i'm sad to say... this the end. i have really enjoyed writing this, and i hope you guys enjoyed reading it, but all good (i hope its good) things must come to an end. maybe (if i get enough reviews and stuff to encourage me) i can write more Glee stories... though i dont think im very good at them. any ways, lets get to the chase and find out what happens with Blaine and Cooper :)**

**Big Brother Pt 9**

Blaine listened to the car doors close and the vehicle pull out of the driveway. He waited for about 5 minutes before venturing out of his room. The house was quiet.

He walked into the kitchen. He grabbed a glass and filled it with water before making his way into the living room to grab a CD.

He was shocked to see Cooper there. Blaine thought his family had left, but apparently not. Cooper held a remote in his hand and clicked a red button. Suddenly a guitar and piano playing a soft melody filled the room. Blaine, who still seemed to be frozen, glowered confusingly at his older brother. He placed the cup down on the coffee table as Cooper started singing.

"Can you forgive me again?

I don't know what I said

But I didn't mean to hurt you"

Cooper, who wasn't normally good at expressing his feelings, looked around the room as he sang. Trying to make eye contact and at the same time avoid it. His voice was shaky but strong.

"I heard the words come out

I felt that I would die

It hurts so much to hurt you

Then you look at me

You're not shouting anymore

You're silently broken

I'd give anything now

To kill those words for you

Each time I say something I regret

I cry I don't want to lose you"

As the music continued, Cooper looked at Blaine, hoping to see some progress. He was no longer glaring at him, and his hazel-green eyes were watery. Unable to control himself, Cooper wrapped his arms around the curly haired boy. This time Blaine returned it, hugging him tightly. Cooper continued singing softly.

"I can't live this life

Without you by my side

I need you to survive

So stay with me

You look in my eyes

And I'm screaming inside that I'm sorry

And you forgive me again

You're my one true friend

And I never meant to hurt you"

Blaine pulled back looking up at him, smiling slightly. Cooper sighed and put his hands on Blaine's shoulders.

"I want you to know that I am truly sorry. It doesn't matter what happened in the past, or what will happen, I will always be your big brother," Cooper added quickly, trying not to laugh "... and, I know how cheesy that sounds, but it's true."

Blaine looked down at his feet. He stepped into the hallway and grabbed his car keys. He looked over his shoulder and jerked his head towards the door, smiling slightly "come on, I haven't properly introduced you to my boyfriend yet."

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

**Song is 'Forgive Me' by... i dont remeber who. lol oops**

**gosh.. i feel like the ending could have been better, but i just... i dunno... oh well im just glad its over and i can finally relax and maybe start a Glee iPod Drabble, that would be fun :) so yes, please peeps, give me some feedback! am i good at writing Glee stuff, or should i give up on it? and if im pretty good at, i would gladly accept ideas and stuff to write more on, cuz im fresh out. :P **

**anywho, thank you guys soooooooo much for reading my fantasy episode of Big Brother and encouraging me. it has been a rough couple of days and your suprot has really helped :D**


End file.
